The Walking Dead: Survivalism Chapter 2: What Comes Next
by M.P. The Writer
Summary: Things are worse than ever for Michael's group, and with tensions rising, what comes next will change the entire group.


Chapter 2:

What Comes Next

Cesar was up early the next morning; trying to figure a way out of the coming news he'd have to give to the group. He knew none of them were ready or would even be in a condition to deal with what he was about to do, but he thought of Terra and his upcoming child. This was the only other option he could think of.

Damian was across their camp walking back and forth every so often, making sure no more walkers got too close as he had to put a few of them down last night from nearly making it into the camp. He too wondered what Cesar would tell them today.

Michael sprung upright in his car seat as he awoke from the nightmare he had. He must have just been asleep for an hour since he remembered seeing the sunrise due to him feeling sleepless once more last night. His hands were shaking as he noticed the cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He watched as Cesar began waking the rest of the camp up for the big meeting.

"You up babe?" Cesar asked as Terra turned slowly to face him in their jeep.

"Thanks to the baby, yeah. Been kicking the hell out of my stomach all night." Terra said sleepily.

"Sorry babe, but try to get ready soon. We all meet around the campfire spot in fifteen minutes." Cesar said.

Everyone had finally gathered around as Michael and James sat directly across from each other. Making sure to avoid the sight of the other. The tension was clear, as everyone remained quiet except for Marisa, who was quietly teaching Alexis how to play patty-cake. Cesar stood next to Terra, who was resting against a log. Jose was sitting but seemed to be lacking sleep as well.

"Alright, so I'm sure you're all wondering the same thing, so I'll just come out and say it. But before I do, just know that you two need to figure out a way to come to an agreement because we can't keep having you at each others' throats every time you disagree on something." Cesar said firmly while raising his hand to prevent James or Michael from spurting a retort.

"We've all come a long way in these last few weeks, and we all know it hasn't been easy either. Truth is, things have been taking a toll for me…and for Terra too. She's getting further along in her pregnancy and we still haven't found someone capable of delivering her baby either. Point is, I can't keep on being the leader of this group. I need to step down for my family, and the only person I feel can fill my spot to the best of their ability…is Michael." Cesar said hesitantly.

Everyone including Michael was stunned to hear such a surprising decision coming from the person they felt most comfortable with as their leader. Marisa and Alexis had stopped playing as they had listened intently while Jose had looked up in surprise as everyone's eyes shifted towards Michael.

"Cesar…I really don't think-" Michael began before James cut in.

"-You're kidding right? After what he's put us through back in downtown?

"James, let's be fair. He was the one who helped come up with the plan in the first place."

"Yeah, and nearly fucked it up for all of us." James shot back as Michael's temper began to rise.

"I know that James, but he also acted on instinct; and even though he put us in danger, he did what most of us would have failed to do. Try to save someone else. Most of us would have just frozen up, but he took action. Would you have done the same?" Cesar questioned imploringly.

"This isn't about acting on instinct Cesar. This is about sticking to what we set out to do. Not try to save every person we see that looks innocent. We could have easily ended up like her if we'd gone to help."

"But you didn't. _I _did." Michael spoke up.

"It was my choice and mine alone. Had I died then my blood wouldn't be on anyone else's hands but my own. That's the thing you're failing to understand James. You keep thinking I was the one putting you in danger. Sure I risked our lives, but you could have easily sped off if you really wanted. So part of you had to have wanted to stay."

"Don't pull that bullshit on me. I had to stay to make sure Cesar didn't go down with you. But by the looks of it, you seemed like you were set on dying since you wouldn't let her go. Sounds like classic Michael. Never being able to let go." James spoke with words sharp as ice to Michael's veins.

"Is that so? Well maybe you should tell yourself that when you have to make the same choice someday. But since you seem to not give a shit about anyone but yourself, I'm sure you won't have to worry about that." Michael fired back coldly.

"You unbelievable piece of shit! Ask yourselves, do you really want someone this stubborn leading you?" James turned to the group. Felix, Damian, and Victor all seemed to be listening intently as they seemed to consider what James had to say.

"Listen. You know what he's like and you know how I'm like. So if this is what's happening, then I'm sorry…but there's no way in hell I'm going to be a part of this. Anyone who wants to join me without having to worry about his or her life being put in danger for some failed act of heroism, you're welcome to join me. If not, then I'll fend for myself. I'm done dealing with this shit. And frankly, I thought you were smarter than this Cesar." James spat harshly as he began walking away to gather his belongings.

"James…look, it doesn't have to be like this." Cesar began.

"No. It does." Michael said.

"This is the only way without one of us doing something we'll regret. James and I were nearly about to kill each other yesterday, so it's better this way before something worse happens. Besides, I'm willing to leave if he stays. Or we'll both leave if that's what it takes."

"No. I'm going with James and so is Victor." Damian said as he and Victor stood up.

"Damian, why-" Cesar began as Victor cut him off.

"There was a plan. James, Damian, and I were all supposed to sneak off the morning before you three went to downtown. We were going to snag the weapons at night since James felt we could go by the walkers less detected. If Michael hadn't caught us, the plan could have probably worked, and maybe have been safer. We might have even been able to rescue that girl too. I just feel safer knowing that even though James may have risky ways of planning, his methods could also work." Victor said admittedly.

"Sorry Michael, but I just can't see you as a leader. Plus you tend to trust people too easily, and that can screw you over too." Damian added as Michael nodded in return.

"I'm going too." Felix stood up as Cesar stared in disbelief.

"But what about Angel? If he finds us and you're not there-"

"Cesar, if he finds one of us, that's all he'll need. Besides, if we're both split up then that'll be more ground covered. One of us is bound to find him eventually. Plus, I suck at hunting and Vic and Damian seem to be doing fine at that, so it'll be good learning how to find some food of my own." Felix said as he walked over to say goodbye to Cesar as he hugged him.

"Take care of Terra and the baby. They'll need you more than you'll need us. And if you find Angel before I do, tell him I'll be alright." Whispered Felix.

"You watch out for Alexis too." Cesar demanded.

"She'll be fine. I promise." Assured Felix.

Michael said goodbye to Damian, Victor, and Felix before they joined James. Damian pulled up in his jeep to say farewell to the remaining four people. Alexis and Marisa seemed sad to leave the others behind, as they slumped in their seats looking depressed.

"Sorry it had to come to this. But it's better this happen now then before things get worse." Damian said to Cesar and Michael as they stood silently.

"It's ok." Michael spoke quietly.

"It's for the best. Maybe one of these days, things will be different. For now we'll just have to see different sides."

"And hey, you never know when we might run into each other again someday. " Cesar added hopefully.

"Maybe one day." Damian said as they said goodbye one final time before driving off into the hot afternoon, leaving the four survivors in their wake. Michael couldn't help but wonder if James felt the same measure of guilt he did for what had just happened. And whether or not he felt as responsible as he did for the separation from those he still cared about.

Now not only did Michael have to bear the burden of always knowing it was him that helped cause the group to divide, he was also given the extra weight of leading those he felt he could protect no better than himself. His thoughts now making him wish he were the one who had perished that tragic day in downtown.

It was mid-afternoon as the four remaining survivors began discussing what the next plan of action should be. They had reviewed the amount of food rations for each of them and discovered that they had enough to last a week and a half. Jose had also mentioned he was able to scavenge a few small crates of bottled water while on the road, but only had about 3 bottles left after going through most of them. Cesar had also added that before James left with the others, they had shared an even amount of guns for both groups to take along. As well as trading anything they needed as far as supplies went. Cesar hoped his choice to have Michael as their leader would be a wise one now that it was only the four of them.

"Mike, could I have a word with you real quick?" Cesar asked as Michael nodded. Both walked a little ways from the group until they reached the same clearing he liked to keep watch at. Michael started before Cesar could even begin.

"Why'd you it Cesar? Why now after what we've just been through?" Michael asked desperately.

"You know I'm not ready for something like this. We were doing just fine under your leadership and now I have no idea how I'm just supposed to find us a better place or whatever you want me to do." Michael spoke with both a tinge of anger and worry in his voice.

"Listen Mike. You and I have been friends for almost ten years. That's nearly half our life. Now I'll admit, James and I have been friends longer, but he just wasn't ready to me. He makes a great leader, but not the one I feel safe around when it comes to an entire group. He lets his aggression guide his decisions where you decide to use your gut. And sometimes going with your gut can save your life even if you're already in danger or putting yourself in danger." Cesar seemed very convincing to Michael, because he was listening to his every word carefully.

Michael never realized how much Cesar truly took into account for his decision in making him the leader. How he described both James' personality as well as his own, he knew that Cesar saw something Michael hadn't noticed.

"Look, I know this wasn't the best time, in fact it was probably the worst time to make anyone have this responsibility, but this truly is for the best. You're going to have to make some hard decisions, you're going to have to do things you won't like, but you're going to do them for all of us because I know you. You want us to live as much as you want to live yourself. So you'll persevere. You'll fight. And you'll survive. We all will." Cesar said encouragingly.

It surprised, yet somehow inspired Michael by how motivational Cesar's words could be. Just a few hours ago, he was completely overwhelmed and flooded with so many emotions that now, he felt somewhat reserved. He knew there was some truth to Cesar's words, and since there really wasn't a way out of his position, Michael decided to agree and accept his new role in this world as he nodded.

"Here." Cesar said while handing him a silver pistol. Michael looked took it carefully as he surveyed how new it looked.

"That there's a Colt Police Positive. Pretty good at going through anything with flesh really." Cesar explained while Michael gripped his new pistol in his hand. That's when he turned to Cesar.

"Listen, if you really want me as your leader, then you all have to cooperate. This isn't just going to be me running things. We vote and work under a democracy. Everything may have gone to hell, but we still need to have some sort of rules or system." Michael spoke in a serious tone.

"So what's next? Any ideas on where we could go?" Cesar asked curiously.

"Yeah, but let's see if everyone else agrees. Follow me." Michael replied as they walked back to join the others.

Jose was looking around with a bored look on his face while Terra rested under the shade of a tree a few feet away.

"Alright, listen up. I had a chat with Cesar and this is how things are going to work. I've agreed to help lead our group, but I also want this to be a democracy. So when it comes down to making hard choices, we vote just like anyone else would back before all this happened. As for where we should go next, I decided our best bet is Channelview." Michael said.

"Why go back there? You already know it's crowded with walkers. Jose questioned.

" I know, but back when I was a security guard, we always kept an extra crate of water, and if there are any trucks or cars there, we could siphon a good amount of gas from them. We could also stop by some of the gas stations if there aren't too many walkers in the area off Normandy and stuff. Probably even be able to find some meds, first aid kits, stuff like that." Michael suggested.

"I'm down for it, just lead the way Mike." Cesar said positively.

"You two alright with that? Michael turned to Jose and Terra as they nodded in agreement.

"Ok, good. Jose, you can ride with me while Cesar and Terra follow us. We'll head to Channelview first since it's further. But first I need to make a little stop on the way." Michael exclaimed softly.

A walker was creeping quietly behind the tree where Terra just stood up to lean on as Cesar began handing out guns.

"Here, we're all gonna need one. Jose, you can take the Smith & Wesson. Pretty good especially since you've got a little training in."

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to go to the shooting range at least once with Rafa before all this happened." Jose said reluctantly while the walker still creeping closer towards Terra.

"Well, we still have one gun left over from the trade we made with James. The M4A1. Best we save that for a rainy day." Cesar said lightly as the walker grabbed Terra by the shoulders.

"AAAIEEEE!" Terra screamed as the walker gripped her tightly, causing both Cesar and Michael to draw their guns in unison and shoot it right in the head at the same time.

"OH SHIT!" Jose shouted in surprise. Terra was shaking as she went to grip Cesar tightly.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to watch out for a lot of that on the road." Cesar said while trying to catch his breath.

"Let's get the hell out of here before any more of them-"

Michael was cut off as all four of them jumped at the sound of a loud explosion that seemed to come from downtown.

"We're leaving. NOW. That was a wake up call for every walker to come our way, so let's go." Michael said urgently as they prepared their things to leave. Unbeknownst to them, a lone figure crept in the woods as it watched them leave.

Cesar and Terra trailed behind Michael and Jose, as they sped along I-10 towards their destination. The highway was littered with dozens of vehicles scattered about, as a few walkers would walk in between the cars here and there. Michael and Cesar would stray away from trying to run them over unless they had to so they wouldn't have to slow down. They were nearing Normandy when they spotted two figures that didn't appear to be walkers to them. Michael began to slow down as he saw them waving and felt his heart jump.

"It's David and Rayne!" Michael shouted ecstatically. It had been about a year or so since he'd seen David, after he decided to hang around a newer more rowdy crowd of people. Rayne he had only just seen a month back but was surprised to see them both together. Michael pulled over to the side of the highway as Cesar parked closely behind while they quickly got out to greet their good friends.

"Holy shit dude! I can't believe you guys are ok!" Rayne said happily as he rushed in to give Michael a hug, with David doing the same.

"We're so damn lucky. It's been forever man!" David said gratefully as he beamed.

"Likewise!" Michael exclaimed happily as David and Rayne exchanged greetings with Cesar and Terra.

"So how'd you guys get over here on this side of town? And what were you two doing here on the freeway?" Cesar asked.

"Well, I was coming from a friend's house when this all happened so I went back to my place and held up there for a while. Wasn't too hard to survive in my apartment since I lived on the top floor and would climb on the roof just in case things got too crazy. Plus I found these!" Rayne said excitedly as he held out his wrists, showing mini crossbows attached to each.

"Nice." Jose said approvingly.

"But yeah, I stole most of my neighbors' food and things from the other apartments since my roommates, well…you know. But after holding up for a few weeks, this fucker showed up out of nowhere!" Rayne said gratefully while patting David on the back.

"Yeah, I had just left my brother's house when all this started. Wasn't able to get back to him in time, so I decided to see if Rayne was ok since he lived closest before you guys. I finally got to his apartment after having to hold up at that gym near the movie theater we always used to go to. Those nutrient bars go a long way." David said while holding one out.

"So how did you kill those things? You didn't have any weapons or something?" Jose asked.

"Oh, yeah! I found a baseball bat in the pool hall across from the gym. I was going to try using the pool sticks, but they're too damn long to be using as weapons. Plus I didn't feel like sharpening them." David said.

"So that's how we ended up here on the highway. We go out mainly during midday to see if we can scavenge for anything left behind for us to use, or to see if someone else would come along, and thankfully you did." Rayne said happily.

"Well we're glad we found you. We were just on our way to Channelview to go to my old job to see if there was any water left behind at my old guard shack. Plus there may be some cars there to siphon gas from too." Michael replied.

"What about James? Have you seen or heard from him?" David asked hopefully. Michael looked away grimly as Cesar answered for him.

"We had some…issues back at the camp we had. We were staying in the woods around the University of Houston. James, Damian, Damian's little sister, Felix, and Victor were all there. Some pretty rough stuff happened and we had to separate, but we'll have to talk about that another time." Cesar replied gravely.

"No problem man, it's all good." Rayne said assuredly.

"Sorry to hear things didn't work out. Hope the others are ok." David said nervously.

"Thanks." Michael said quietly.

"We should get back on the road soon. Rayne, would we be able to get in your apartment at the gate? Or is it blocked?" Michael asked.

"Nah man, gate's open. The only thing is that there are a shit load of fleshers around it." Rayne responded sadly.

"Fleshers? Heh, that's a new one. We call them walkers. But fleshers seems kind of catchy at least." Michael said lightheartedly.

"Ok then, let's go ahead and hit up the gas stations on Normandy, then head to Channelview to see if we can get some extra water and gas. I still need to make another stop on Normandy before we head back." Michael added.

"But I already told you Normandy's-"

"I know Jose, but I'm still going. You all don't have to come along, but it'll only take a short while. I'll be fine. Trust me." Michael reassured.

"I guess. But are you sure you don't want me to come with you at least?" Asked Jose anxiously.

"No. This is something I'd rather do alone." Replied Michael solemnly.

"Let's move out." He instructed as David and Rayne followed Cesar and Terra back to their Jeep.

"So I'm guessing he's the leader or something? What happened to everyone's parents anyway?" David asked puzzled.

"Michael's parents were shot by some lunatic and his sister died from saving him. He's not sure where his brother is but he said he checked his house and couldn't find him anywhere. James' mom and sister were eaten in front of him he said. And my mom…well, she's gone." Cesar responded while fighting the urge to produce tears.

"Well before you ask, my mom and sister were driving on Normandy when…when I saw them crash. Didn't see the walker in the street so they swerved and hit another car full speed. I had just seen it happen when I was trying to get home. That's why I didn't want Michael going over there. I didn't want him to see all of that." Jose said gravely.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry for all of you man. David said sadly as Rayne nodded.

"It's fine. I decided to have Michael as our new leader today, which is why we're not with James and the others anymore. Long story, but at least I know Mike's doing a good job so far. Otherwise we wouldn't have found you guys if he never suggested we go to Channelview." Cesar explained positively.

"Hey Jose, you riding with Cesar or me?" Asked Michael.

"I'll ride with you." Jose obliged as they began driving while running over dead corpses.

"I don't think I'll ever get over the smell of the dead ones." Jose said disgusted.

"Neither will I man. Neither will I." Michael replied as they continued to drive.

It was only ten minutes later when they heard the gunshots. They were nearing Sheldon Road, which led to Michael's former job. That's when he realized what he'd almost forgotten.

"I think I know who that might be." He proclaimed hopefully.

"Who? Is it someone we know? Don't forget Cesar and the others are still behind us." Jose added.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling it might be who I think it is." Michael replied as they pulled into the street where the gunshots were coming from.

"Hey! Over here! Someone help us please" Came a familiar voice Michael recognized anywhere.

"Mike, what are we-"

"Look, I know these people. It's Albert and Kassie! They're really good friends of mine. Albert especially. We've been best friends ever since we worked retail together. We gotta go help them now!" Michael said forcefully.

Cesar looked a bit surprised to see Michael's sudden determination, as David seemed to be a bit cautious about the situation.

"Mike, are you sure we can trust these people?" Cesar asked quickly.

"I'm positive. Now let's go help them before we're too late. Let's vote right now so it'll be fair. All those willing to save them raise your hand now!" Michael ordered.

Everyone but David had their hand raised as Michael stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe David would vote against it.

"Fuck it. You're outvoted so we're going! Now let's get moving! Michael shouted as he gave David a dirty look while they rushed towards the gunshots. The street they were on was very narrow with rundown one-story houses. Walkers were surrounding the house Michael assumed Albert and Kassie to be in.

They had just reached the front lawn as Michael saw Albert shooting wildly into the crowd of a few dozen walkers as he tried to keep them away from the front door.

"Albert! It's me Mike! We're here to help! Just keep them busy!" Shouted Michael as he began firing into the crowd. Rayne was busy putting his martial arts skills to use as he drop kicked a few of the undead while kicking more into one another as he fired the wooden spikes he had from his wrist crossbows. Michael was truly glad they found Rayne when they did. He was an expert at combat it seemed. Moving seamlessly through the crowd of walkers.

"Holy shit! Thank God you're here man! We're fucking swamped! Kassie's in the backyard trying to hold them off! Think you could give her a hand?" Albert said while trying to land headshots. David was timidly bashing in skulls as Cesar made every shot count while Terra stayed close by him, trying to shoot as best she can. Jose was also landing shots, but more on the torso than anything else.

"Cesar, Rayne! Go help clear out the backyard while Jose, David, and I help out Albert up here!" Michael commanded as the crowd began to thin out a bit.

"Sure thing!" Shouted Cesar as he, Rayne, and Terra raced to go help aid Kassie.

"We're almost there! Just a little more and we'll be home safe!" Albert shouted positively.

There were only a few more left as the four men cleared out the last few. All of them were sweating and trying to catch their breath after constantly dodging the flailing arms and hissing of the dead. Cesar, Terra, and Rayne had emerged from inside the house, accompanied by Albert's girlfriend Kassie.

"Shit man. Thank God you guys came when you did. You really saved our asses. Thank you so much for saving my girlfriend too." Albert said as he rushed over to hug and kiss Kassie while shaking hands with Cesar, Rayne, and Terra afterwards as they all introduced each other.

"I'm surprised you two were even holding up over here. I figured you'd have moved on somewhere else by now. I was thinking about looking for you two since we were on our way over to my old job to try scavenging for supplies. Guess you gave us the warning signal from all those gunshots." Michael said lightheartedly.

"I know man, I'm so glad you guys came when you did. I had fallen asleep on watch and before I knew it, Kassie was shaking me awake and here we were fighting for our lives. We were driving from the mall getting back to my house when we noticed people were starting to act crazy. That's when…I saw my brother attacking my mom. She didn't even have a chance. He was already biting her arm and everything." Albert said with a depressed look on his face.

"So we got some supplies from my house and went as fast as we could here to Kassie's place when we found her dad. He'd been scratched and had turned, so we had to…well, you know." Albert said grimly.

"It's ok. Lost my parents and sister, Cesar here lost his mom and his baby brother's missing. Everyone here is pretty much with no family except for Cesar really. Crazy world I guess. We had more people with our group, but we had to separate. Tell you the story later. Luckily we found Rayne and David just a while ago before we headed over here." Michael replied.

"Rayne has an apartment we can hold up in for now until we can find a safer place. We're gonna have to do a bit more work since we've got cars so we'll have to clear the front gate of his apartment complex that's full of walkers. Think you'd be willing to help with that?" Michael asked politely.

"Yeah man, definitely. You saved our asses big time, so we're totally in your debt. Right love?" Albert turned to Kassie as they held each other tightly.

"Of course. You guys are awesome." Kassie said smiling.

"Well look, let's go ahead and have everyone ride with Cesar while you and Kassie can ride with me. Got a lot of catching up to do anyway." Michael said half sarcastically. Albert and Kassie agreed as everyone packed in the extra supplies and canned foods they had salvaged, while holding up in her father's house.

They began making their way towards Michael's old job which was only a few minutes away as Michael retold the story of how their group had been separated from James, as well as Cesar's decision to make him leader, leading them to where they're at now.

"Damn dude. So that James guy just split with Damian, Victor, and Cesar's brother?" Albert asked stunned.

"And Damian's little sister too, yeah. It was better that way since I'm sure him and I would've probably killed each other. I'm sure we'll put it behind us if we ever meet again someday." Michael responded firmly.

"Well it's a good thing Cesar put in charge, otherwise Albert and I would've been screwed back there since y'all probably would've never came over here." Kassie said, changing the subject.

"I still would've came over here for the extra supplies and stuff, but if I hadn't been promoted to leader, I may not have decided to come here to Channelview this soon." Michael admitted.

They had all reached Michael's old job, as he was lucky enough to still find a crate half full with at least fifteen bottled waters left. He also found some bags of mixed nuts, some stale chips and cookies, and a flashlight that still worked. It took them about an hour and a half to clean the entire facility out good as they siphoned as much gas as they could from the vehicles that were there.

Once they could find nothing else, they decided to head back towards Normandy to try searching the gas stations. The mysterious traveler that first trailed them in the woods was still following them. Lurking closely, yet quietly behind.

The group had just reached Normandy when Michael decided to tell them what he had planned earlier.

"I need to go…take care of something while you guys search these places." He spoke very calmly.

"Are you sure you wanna go that way?" Jose asked as Michael looked at the street that was blocked on one side by pile up of cars as a few walkers roamed in the distance.

"I'll be fine. This won't take long." I'll be back soon, ok guys? Michael asked calmly as everyone nodded silently while beginning to scour the area for food or supplies. He was barely about to drive off when Cesar stopped him to have a quick word.

"Look Mike, I know what you're doing, and I know _why_ you're doing it too." He said grimly.

"Then you'll know why I have to do this alone." Michael replied with a sense of determination.

"I understand. Just make sure you're careful out there. I made you leader for a reason, and so far it's been working pretty well for us. But this doesn't mean you can be a free spirit all the time and venture off alone either. Understand?" Cesar asked kindly.

"It's ok Cesar. This will be the last time I go off wandering where I shouldn't. I'll be fine. I promise. Meet you back here in half an hour ok?" Michael said as he prepared to take off.

"Good luck." Cesar said as he watched Michael drive off down the street, disappearing on the other side of the bridge.

It was late in the afternoon and evening was settling in soon, as Michael arrived at the same old tan brown two-story house he remembered so well. He stepped out of his car, as the street seemed oddly deserted despite a few walkers here and there. That's when he saw his worst tragedy. It was the man who he remembered seeing shoot his parents. He had turned and was crawling due to his legs having been severed off since Michael last saw him. Michael hated this man for what he did. He knew nothing of him and had never seen him at all, but his hatred consumed him.

Michael's sister Pamela told him to run that day the crazed madman was shooting wildly, screaming, "This is the end! This is the end!" Michael stood frozen as the man turned to point at his sister, as his legs finally told him to run. Hearing the shot from behind him, he knew all he could do was run. He was forced to leave and searched for James since he lived down the street from him. That's how they met Cesar, Terra, Felix, Damian, Damian's little sister, and Victor. Cesar was in town from the marines so they decided to have a party that day.

It wasn't until they all met that they quickly had to flee to what they felt would be the least populated area. This was what led them to the wood around the University of Houston campus. All of these memories kept flooding through Michael's mind until he was finally forced back into reality. He began stomping on the once evil man's neck as he crushed it repeatedly under his foot while tears streamed down his face.

"I hate you! You ruined everything! Fucking son-of-a-bitch! Burn in hell where you belong you piece of shit!" Michael shouted with every piece of hate he had stored in his veins as he stuck the tip of his pistol in the man's throat and pulled the trigger.

"Now you'll never hurt anyone again." He whispered softly.

Before he could even stand up, he heard shuffling behind him and quickly turned around before the walker got to him first. He first without even thinking, as the corpse of his father fell to the ground. Kneeling in shock, he couldn't help but let out a sob of pain.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. I'll always remember what you did to keep me alive…" Michael whispered softly as he closed his father's eyelids carefully, his corpse motionless.

That's when he heard her. He stood up slowly and turned around as he saw the one face he knew would break his heart beyond the point of no return. His mother stood before him as she slowly shuffled towards him. He stood stone still. She shuffled closer, as he started to mutter his final words to her.

"You were always the greatest…you taught me everything. How to look for good even when there isn't any left. How to believe even in the face of death. But most importantly…how to live."

She shuffled closer as she was only a few feet away. He began to raise his pistol slowly, as he whispered his final words.

"It's time for me to move on. He hesitated as his hand shook. She was only a foot away as he pointed the gun towards her head.

"I'm sorry…I'll never forget you…" Michael whispered shakily under his breath while hot tears poured down his cheeks as he pulled the trigger. Finally allowing him to move on, and let go.

Michael returned about an hour later as he rejoined his group. Everyone had already managed to scour what little remains of food were left in the abandoned gas stations while also having siphoned a few canisters of gasoline. They all approached Michael's car as he pulled up.

"So, did you find what you needed?" Cesar asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. How bout you guys? Have any trouble finding supplies?" Michael asked.

"Nah man, we had a little run-in with a few walkers, but we took care of it just fine." Rayne said confidently.

"That's good. Listen. I have an idea and I think it's important we give this thought before we decide to go somewhere else next." Michael spoke in a serious tone.

"We're all in an area we know well. We've all lost family and friends around here, but we haven't gone to see if any of them are still alive. As was the case with you and Kassie." Michael gestured in Albert's direction as he nodded.

"So, I propose we try and at least go find any friends we may still have around the area before we leave. We won't be able to stay in Rayne's apartment either because one of these days those walkers will crowd the front gate and make it impossible to get out."

"I'm down with. But what we also need to think about is where we'll go after we search the area." Cesar added.

"I know, and I was thinking a place with water." Michael thought aloud.

"There's always Galveston." Albert suggested.

"Hmm, yeah you're right. Galveston sounds like a good fit considering we could probably live off the beach or something." Michael said.

"First let's focus on finding others that may still be alive, then we'll start planning for Galveston." Cesar said.

"Right. We'll start heading out to some houses I still need to visit so we'll have to split in groups." Michael began as walkers from nearby began to walk towards them.

"Um, Mike." Jose said as he pointed towards the walkers.

"I see them. Let's get back to Rayne's apartment and finish planning there. Can't have these things overrunning us." Everyone was entering their vehicle before Michael pulled David aside.

"Hey, what the hell was that back there? Why didn't you help us save Albert and Kassie?" Michael asked with a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry dude, I…I just froze up is all. I've never really killed any of those things before and…I'm sorry man." David apologized sincerely.

"Look, I know you got a little timid but when something like that happens, you gotta fight through it. One day you may have to save someone and if you freeze up you may just lose someone you love. So don't let it happen again, ok?" Michael asked softly.

"Sure thing man. I'm really sorry I chickened out like that. I'll make sure I help out next time for sure." David reassured as a walker edged closer to the rear of Michael's car.

"Good. Now lets get the hell out of here before any more of these damn things show up." Michael replied as he walked over to slash the walker's head with his tomahawk. David scurried into Cesar's jeep in an attempt to ignore the blood he had just witnessed from Michael slashing the walker.

It was at Rayne's apartment that Michael and the others had devised a plan in order to scour the area for any remaining survivors. Albert suggested that he and Kassie return to his house to see if any of his relatives were holding up there while Jose had mentioned that he'd rather not look for those he'd already lost and Rayne and David said they had no one else they knew that they could find.

"So here's what we'll do, Cesar and I can go check some houses I've been wanting to visit as well as his own. I was thinking we have Terra, Rayne, and Kassie stay here to help keep a lookout and clear any walkers from the gate. David, Jose, and Albert, you three go wherever Albert wants to check out. Make sure you stick together, and cover each others' backs." Michael said sternly while looking in David's direction.

"Sounds badass to me bro. Kinda don't want to leave Kassie alone though" Albert said worried.

"Same with Terra." Cesar added.

"I know, but we have to have someone stay behind in case we find more friends or survivors." Michael replied apologetically.

"It's fine. Gives us a time to get to know each other at least." Kassie said.

"No shit. It's about time we found another girl other than me. Felt like a sausage fest over here." Terra said sarcastically while they all laughed.

"Awesome. So everyone cool with the plan so far? If not, speak up now so we can come up with a better solution." Michael said.

"Nope. Sounds good to me." Albert replied willfully as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Good. We leave first thing tomorrow morning. Let's get some sleep while we can. We're gonna need it." Michael instructed.

The next morning, everyone began to prepare for the search for survivors as Cesar and Albert said goodbye to their lovers before parting ways.

"I'll see you soon love." Albert spoke softly as he kissed Kassie.

"Be back later babe. Stay safe." Cesar told Terra as he kissed her while holding her hands.

The group began taking their positions and separating into teams as they headed out on the search while Kassie, Terra, and Rayne closed the gate while making sure no walkers tried to enter.

Michael and Cesar decided to head for his old friend Micah's house first. Micah was the third closest friend Michael had aside from Cesar and Albert. Michael only hoped he was still alive or staying somewhere safe. He kept thinking about how they first met in college and how they became best friends just from their love of music.

"This Micah's house?" Cesar asked as they pulled into a driveway.

"Yep. Hopefully he's still home." Michael added nervously. There was blood near the front entrance of his house, and the door seemed to have been dealt damage from intruding walkers. There were still a few that roamed the street Michael and Cesar were on, but they took no notice to them.

They ended up having to kick the door down, as it seemed locked on the inside. Both were greeted by a foul odor that was surely to have been a rotting corpse. It wasn't until Michael heard the gurgling sounds of something coming from Micah's brother's room that he knew who it was.

"Careful. I think that may be Micah's older brother Anthony in there, so if it is we gotta make sure we take him out quickly." Michael said carefully.

"Gotcha." Cesar obliged.

"On three. One. Two. Three!" Michael ordered as he and Cesar kicked in the door to Anthony's room. Sure enough, the once alive brother of Micah was now the corpse that had stumbled backwards from the door having been kicked in.

"Remember, quiet kills just in case there are more of them around here." Michael added as he drew his tomahawk. Just as he was about to put Anthony out of his misery, he was surprised to hear the click of a gun as he froze in place.

"Don't. Move. A muscle." Micah threatened as he ordered. Michael and Cesar both raised their hands above their heads carefully.

"Micah? It's me! It's Mike!" Michael exclaimed excitedly.

"Please. Can you put down the gun? We won't hurt Anthony if that's what you want." Michael assured.

"Mike? It's…it's really you dude? Look, don't touch him. I kept him that way cause I couldn't bring myself to do it and wanted to be reminded that I still had family." Micah said solemnly.

"Micah, I'm…I'm so sorry." Michael replied sadly.

"My mom's gone man. Her and Thomas were both bit by some neighbors that used to live across the street. They were trying to get inside to warn me, but it was too late. Anthony and I were still inside, and were the only ones left. But one day, we went out to look for other supplies in the neighbors houses, when he…" Michael trailed off as he lowered his gun and looked down in disappointment.

"Look, I know what you're going through. I lost my parents…my sister…and probably my brother too. I don't have anyone left but friends." Michael said calmly.

"But what brings you here? I thought you and everyone else were long gone or something man." Micah asked.

"We were, but then we ended up back on this side of town. Found my friends, David, Rayne, Albert, Kassie. We decided to look around here in the Northshore area to see if anyone else survived. Guess we were in luck. You remember Cesar right?" Michael asked while Cesar waved in greeting.

"Course I do. Sad to say this is the first time I've met him after all the stories you've told me." Micah replied.

"Sorry it had to be on these circumstances." Cesar said while shaking hands with Micah.

"It's all good man. No one could've predicted the end of the world." Micah replied sarcastically.

"We're just glad we found someone else. We were also with James and a few others, but things kinda went south between us." Michael said.

"I know what you mean." Micah responded.

"We'd love to have you with our group. Got enough food and supplies to last us at least a month. We're holding up at our friend Rayne's apartment right now." Michael added lightly.

"You're more than welcome to join us. We could use the extra help too. Those things can overrun us if they're in large numbers." Cesar said.

"I'd love to join you man. I just feel bad leaving Anthony behind is all. I was in that abandoned house across the street the whole time because those things would always come up to my house trying to get inside because they thought Anthony was probably a human or something." Micah spoke grimly.

"How did you survive?" Asked Michael.

"Mainly just on cereal, nuts, and bread. Not much to eat really. I had my pocket knife which helped me against a few of them, but not many animals to hunt around here except for squirrels. " Micah said.

"Micah, you know if you come with us, he can't come." Michael said sadly.

"I know man. It's just…he's all I have left. I put him down, I have nothing." Micah said shakily as he slumped to the floor.

"Look man, I know it's hard, but you have to do it. It's the only way to truly put him out of his misery. He's already moved on. I had to do the same thing yesterday…to my mom." Michael said grimly.

"You're right. It's just difficult is all. Can you give me a minute alone with him. I'd like to say goodbye." Micah replied softly as Michael and Cesar agreed while leaving him alone.

The two headed outside, as they began to notice more walkers gathering on the street. They knew they didn't have much time until they'd be swarmed with them. Just as Michael was about to turn back to go inside, he heard the gunshot. Moments later, Micah walked slowly outside to join them, looking devastated.

"I'm really sorry you had to do that Mic, but we're gonna have to get a move on cause there are a lot of these things building up. We're gonna have to clear a few of them out since they're around the car." Michael pointed towards his Camaro. Without hesitation, Micah pulled out his pocket knife and began slicing skulls in a depressive rage. Cesar had a concerned look on his face.

"Let's go help him." Michael suggested.

The three of them fought their way back to Michael's car as Cesar and Michael shot and slashed away at the undead. Micah was busy shoving his knife through skull after skull until he got whatever solace he could out of it. It wasn't until Michael saw someone that looked familiar to him but as a walker.

"Wait!" Michael barked.

"I know this girl. Her name's Xiomara. We used to be friends…" He said looking into her sullen eyes.

"You want me to-" Cesar started.

"No. I'll do it." Michael cut in as he slowly raised his gun and put a bullet straight between her eyes.

They continued making their way through the small crowd of walkers, as Micah noticed another familiar face.

"Hey Mike, isn't that your friend from Best Buy?" He asked.

"It is. We always used to call her 'Ice-T'. Can't believe she didn't make it. I'm sorry Ice-T." Michael said solemnly as he once again put down another of his friends. He knew going back to this side of town meant he'd run into people he knew, but he didn't expect to find them like this.

The three finally reached Michael's car as they prepared to leave. They began to drive away while Michael turned to Cesar.

"Hey, do you have an extra gun for Micah? I'm pretty sure you're not gonna want to be using a knife the whole time. Especially if you ever get surrounded by those things one day." Michael told Micah.

"Lucky for us, I found an extra one at the gas stations we raided the other day. Not much, just a standard P99." Cesar handed the pistol to Micah as he accepted it carefully.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it." Micah replied gratefully.

"Anytime dude." Cesar said.

"So, your house next right Cesar?" Michael asked.

"Yep. Although right now I'm not looking forward to it." Cesar said nervously.

"Don't worry, we're here for ya Cesar." Michael reassured.

"While we're on the way, we might as well fill you in on everything that's been going on so far Micah." Michael added as he began explaining the last few weeks of what happened as they drove towards Cesar's house next.

"Alright, so you ladies think you'll be ok here while I go out and take care of some of these things?" Rayne asked as Kassie and Terra exchanged looks of confusion.

"Um, better yet, how bout we just help you instead?" Terra asked defensively.

"Yeah, we're girls but we're not defenseless." Kassie interjected.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. I just thought Cesar and Albert would've wanted you two to be safe. I figured I should be the one to do the dirty work is all." Rayne said.

"Don't worry. You forget I was in the marines, and I'm sure Kassie here isn't all bad with a gun either." Terra replied confidently as Kassie smiled in agreement.

"Alright then, but be careful. I don't wanna be the one responsible if you two were to get hurt. Your husband and boyfriend would kill me." Rayne said.

"Trust us. We'll be fine. We can take turns since I can't do much with this kicking me all the time." Terra said as she rubbed her belly.

"I gotta hand it to Cesar and Albert, they've got some hardcore women by their side." Rayne complimented.

"Well then, let's get to it!" He exclaimed.

The three headed out by the gate as they examined the buildup of walkers. There were at least a few dozen trying hard to get in as they growled, hissed, and clawed through the metal bars of the gate.

"Ok, so here's what we'll do. We each take a side and-" Rayne stopped as he stared in disbelief while Kassie and Terra began unloading bullets into the walkers' heads with no problem at all. They were both on point despite a few missed shots, but Rayne decided to get in on the action instead of trying to come up with a plan as he began firing his wrist crossbows towards the mindless corpses.

"You're a pretty decent shot!" Terra commented over the gunfire as she and Kassie continued their killing streak.

"Thanks! I grew up around boys, so this is pretty normal for me, believe it or not. Well, aside from all the killing that is." Kassie said sarcastically.

The three continued to thin out the crow until the last body fell. That's when Rayne spoke.

"Well, I gotta say that was pretty fucking impressive girls. You're probably better off protecting ME more than anything else!" Rayne said while they all shared a laugh.

"Thanks, but what do we do about this?" Kassie asked as they looked at the pile of bodies that blocked the front entrance.

"Now comes the hard part." Rayne replied as he pulled up his sleeves.

"Anyone got any gloves?" He asked as both Kassie and Terra developed a sour look on their face.

"Fuck." Terra said as she let out a big sigh.

The afternoon sun was hot as Michael, Cesar, and Micah arrived at what once used to be Cesar's old house before the outbreak began. More walkers had littered the street they were on, as they had to once again clear them out. Cesar was looking around constantly, trying to find any signs of his mother or younger brother anywhere.

"Angel! Little kid! You there?" Cesar yelled as he rushed towards the front door of the little one-story he used to live at. Blood had stained the door with fingerprints from some unknown person or undead in the past as Cesar began kicking it in. Michael and Micah struggled to keep up, but had to deal with the few walkers that shuffled towards their position.

Cesar searched the entire house, calling his brother's name desperately. But there were no signs of life anywhere. He checked the backyard to see if he could find anything that might give a clue to his brother's whereabouts, but there was nothing or no one to be seen. Disappointed, he admitted defeat as he walked back to join Michael and Micah in the front yard, which had just finished clearing out the last remaining walkers.

"Anything?" Michael asked curiously.

"Nope. Nothing. Wherever he is, I hope he's safe…or alive." Cesar answered solemnly.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure he's someone safe. Otherwise we would've found him here or along the way." Michael said, trying to lift Cesar's hopes just a fraction.

They all began to shuffle back towards the car after realizing the street they were on was lifeless. As they drove off back towards Rayne's apartment, Cesar looked out the window as he watched another lifeless corpse shuffle in the distance, hoping that his younger brother had survived.

The three men had all arrived at Rayne's when they saw the front entrance clear from any walkers. Michael and Cesar were surprised to see there had been nothing crowding around the gate as there had usually been before.

"Damn. I'm guessing Rayne had a killing spree out here or something huh?" Cesar asked as Michael nodded.

"Well Mic, at least you get to meet the rest of the group now." Michael added lightly.

"Sounds great man. It'll be good to meet more people for once. Being alone for weeks can make you go insane really fast." Micah said sarcastically.

They had also noticed Albert, David, and Jose pull up behind them as well as they all entered while Rayne ran out to greet them after opening the gate.

"I see you had a field day with the walkers huh?" Michael asked as Rayne looked unsettled.

"Well…the thing about that is…" Rayne trailed off before Terra finished his sentence as her and Kassie rushed to greet their men.

"We decided to give him a hand since we felt he couldn't do it on his own." Terra said brightly.

"Wait. You're telling me all three of you were out here killing those things?" Albert asked looking just as surprised as Cesar.

"Don't worry babe. We were careful and made sure not to get close to them either. Plus we had firepower and Rayne to back us up anyway." Kassie said as she tried to ease Albert and Cesar's tension, as they looked shocked from hearing this.

"They really were something else guys. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Plus they seemed to be pretty good at getting headshots." Rayne added jokingly.

"You should really be more careful babe." Cesar said firmly.

"I'm glad you and Kassie want to help, but you're pregnant and need to rest." He said sternly.

"Don't worry, I'll be taking a break from being the cleanup crew for a while. Baby kept kicking the hell out of me when we were firing. Guess it didn't like all the noise." Terra said lightly.

"Just try to be more careful, ok guys?" Michael asked politely.

"I'm not gonna lie though, that's pretty badass that you two did that." David added as Jose nodded.

"Guess we lucked out on having some pretty kick ass girls in our group. Let's just hope the baby turns out like them." Michael joked as they all laughed.

"So how did things go at your house Albert? Find anything? Anyone?" Michael asked after the laughter died down.

"We tried man but we couldn't find anybody around there man. The whole street was dead except for walkers." Albert replied grimly.

"The most we found were some first aid kits and a few clips of ammo in some houses we checked." Jose added.

"Also had a run-in with a few of those things too." David said somberly.

"And what did you do? Did you kill them this time?" Michael asked sternly.

"Yeah, but it felt really weird and wasn't easy to do. But I did it at least." David said letting out a sigh.

"Good. At least you were able to take care of it this time. That's the right step, Dave. As bad as it sounds of course." Michael replied, attempting to ease David's regret.

"Alright then guys, let's head back inside and start preparing for dinner. It's too damn hot out here to spend the whole day out here like this. I hate Houston summers." Michael said as they began to make their way back into Rayne's apartment.

Micah was introduced to everyone as he began to get to know each of them as the evening approached while dinner was being prepared. He was reluctant to finally have found others beside himself that were still alive, rather than infected. Albert had told him how Michael and the others had saved him and Kassie before they met up.

"Man, sounds like we've all been through a lot. Can't believe the shit we've had to go through in these last few weeks dude. It's just scary." Micah said.

"The important thing is that we have a fully functioning group with people who are smart, trustworthy, and dependable." Michael added firmly.

"That's true". Jose agreed.

They all sat down for dinner as they shared stories of their past and what brought them to meet one another the way they did. Topics like high school, graduation, and college all made their conversation seem more humane than what the world was now filled with. After everyone finished eating and the tone changed to a more serious one, Cesar decided to ask Michael about what he had suggested yesterday.

"Hey Mike, have you still thought about going to Galveston?"

"Yep. Been on my mind the whole day aside from all of this of course." Michael replied lightly.

"Galveston? Don't remember hearing about that?" Micah said perplexed.

"Sorry man, kinda slipped my mind with what we were doing today. But yeah, yesterday before we went back here to Rayne's after scavenging for supplies, I had suggested we go somewhere surrounded by water. Galveston's the closest place aside from the Ship Channel, which is probably swarming with them since the highway runs through there." Michael spoke as everyone listened intently.

"So do you think we'll be safer around water though?" David asked curiously.

"It's our best bet for now. It never snows here, so I doubt they'll freeze to death, so the only other option is to somehow find a beach or an island since I'm sure they can't swim. Plus, I also need to make one last stop before we go to Galveston too. It's in Webster. My friend Lauren lives there and she may still be around there too. I can't say for sure though." Michael said with a serious tone.

"Well I'm for it. Been a while since I've been to Galveston but I still remember my way around with all the times I used to go partying over there with Rafa." Jose added lightly.

"It's really up to everyone here. Remember, we vote on these things as a group." Michael reminded them.

"I think it's a good plan so far man. I mean, it's not like there's anywhere else here in Houston we could go." Albert said as Kassie nodded.

"I'm down for Galveston dude. It's better than staying in this place. Always makes me feel like I still owe rent or something." Rayne said jokingly.

"You might as well count me in too dude. Not much for me to do in this city anymore anyways." Micah added.

"So that just leaves Cesar, Terra, and David. You three ok with a little traveling?" Michael asked.

"Of course. It's best we try to find a new place anyway so that we can try finding someone who can deliver the baby." Cesar said as he and Terra gripped each other's hands tightly.

"Eh, what the hell. Nothing for me to do here either." David shrugged.

"Then it's settled. We'll pack up tonight and tomorrow morning, and then leave no later than noon. If we're lucky, we'll probably find a boat to take to the island and probably start a little community there or something. But that's a long shot of course. Let's just focus on getting there for now." Michael suggested.

Everyone agreed and disbanded as they all began to prepare their things for the journey away from Houston tomorrow. Mostly everyone was packed up as they all started heading to bed. Michael had barely begun to lay his head on the little pillow he had when he heard the knocking on the door. It was louder than ever and startled everyone as they all sat upright from where they were trying to sleep. Michael was about to get up until Rayne had rushed towards the door in frenzy.

Just as Rayne had opened the door, Michael's eyes widened in disbelief, as he saw the two outlines of figures he recognized in an instant. They were the last people he'd expect to see, but they were there. It wasn't until what Rayne said next that brought him back to reality.

"Holy shit." Rayne muttered.


End file.
